


Old Dogs Can Learn New Tricks

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Job, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, One Shot, Oral, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: A father getting used to his new dynamic with his daughter.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 40





	Old Dogs Can Learn New Tricks

She was on the couch and flipping through social media on her phone.

Her dad had just came home, and after going to the kitchen to talk with his wife, he walked over to the couch.

She nodded to her father who nodded back, before putting her attention back on her phone.

He laid down heavily on the couch with a loud exhausted sigh and turned on the tv.

Next she heard belt shuffling and a zipper, when she looked over to her dad he was slowly jerking off his half-erect cock while watching the tv.

”... Do you _not_ want me to suck you off dad?” She asked perplexed and a bit annoyed.

He looked over to her. “Well of course I do but I didn’t want to bother you.” He explained innocently as he kept masturbating casually.

Now she actually was annoyed. “Dad, how many times do I have to tell you that you can just ask any time you need?” She asked rhetorically as she made her way over to him, grasping his cock in her petite hands as well as shooing away his.

He became fully erect within seconds. “Sorry dear, I guess I’m just old fashioned and seeing my daughter as a set of holes I can use is a learning process.” He gave off a shy chuckle as she licked a strand of pre of his dick.

”I don’t know about “fashioned” but “old” for sure.” She teased him and took her fathers cock into her mouth.

He places a hand on her head, locking her from taking it out of her mouth. “I _do_ see the appeal of blocking my daughters bratty mouth with my cock though.” He chuckled again, even when he was trying to be more dominant he couldn’t help but have a gentle tone with his daughter.

”So even if we’re say, eating, can I ask you to go underneath the table and give me a blow job?” He asked her.

”Mmhmm.” She answered affirmatively.

”Oh that would be a great help actually, I always get aroused during dinner, can’t exactly say why. It would be very helpful if you could deal with that.” He smiled widely at his daughter on his cock.

“And whenever I see you in those tights of yours. Could I just... you know, take them off and bend you over?” He asked, his gentle innocence being slowly taken over with eager.

” _Mmhmm_...” She droned on.

”Ohoho what a wonderful girl I have!” He exclaimed in a proud tone.

”You know, I think old dogs definitely _can_ learn new tricks if the incentive is their daughter on their cock.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m definitely liking my niche as the more “wholesome” age difference incest writer, it’s a role somebody has to fill and I’m glad I’m able to :)
> 
> That whole “Helping Dad 2” thing will hopefully get worked on soon for those who sort of follow me. All of these father/daughter oneshots I’ve been doing are fun and all but I’d love to also string them together.
> 
> Also I’ll probably also start writing some teratophilia or monsterfucking stuff as honestly that is really my main kink and what I mostly write about, this account has just been more specifically for my incest/father kink. Soooo... incest monsterfucking? My father is a werewolf? I can work off something like that.


End file.
